1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for performing network settings for an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, since a system, in which a portable information processing apparatus is utilized, like a notebook type personal computer (PC), a super mobile (SM) PC, has been constructed, each user can select a printer from a network and can print desired data. In the case of such a system environment, each user may carry a PC with the user, while moving around living rooms, and connect it to a network of a move destination.
The user may carry a PC when moving from, for example, a network environment where normal work is performed, to a network environment such as conference rooms or the like. Then, the user may connect it to the network of the move destination, and, if necessary, select a printer on the network of the move destination, to perform print processing. In this way, the user often utilizes the PC and the printers that are connected to a plurality of networks, and in general, the printers connected to respective networks are used when performing printing.
In this case, in order for the user to cause a printer that the user desires to use to perform printing, it is necessary that a printer driver suitable for the printer intended to print is installed on the PC that the user carries with, and that a printer object is correctly set. In this case, setting of the printer object refers to output port setting (e.g., IP address) corresponding to an output printer.
In a state where the printer driver is not installed on the PC that the user carries with, or in the state where setting of the printer object is not correctly performed, the user cannot print necessary information from a printer located in the vicinity of the move destination. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-185251 discusses a method for automatically installing the printer driver and setting the printer object, when change of connected network is detected.
However, according to the conventional technology, a user connects a PC to a network at a destination where the user moves to, and after that, at a time of recognizing that the network environment has been changed, a printer driver suitable for the connected network is installed and setting change of printer object is performed. Therefore, there is a problem that, even if the user connects the PC, which the user has carried with, onto the network of the move destination, setting change of the printer object is eventually performed, even in the case where printing is not actually executed.